[unreadable] The American Motility Society (AMS) in collaboration with the European Society for Neurogastroenterology and Motility, the Functional Brain-Gut Research Group and the International Motility Group has organized the first Joint International Neurogastroenterology and Motility meeting. This meeting will bring together an international group of senior and junior scientists and trainees who share a common interest in neural control of gastrointestinal motility in health and disease. The AMS would like to capitalize on this rare opportunity to request partial support for a Young Investigator workshop that would immediately precede the joint international meeting. The workshop will be held on September 14, 2006 (1-5:30 PM) at the Boston Seaport Hotel and World Trade Center in downtown Boston, MA. The title of the workshop will be "Experimental approaches to understanding the enteric nervous system and its disorders". Workshop speakers will be drawn from the roster of international experts that will be attending the joint meeting. Eight talks will cover topics that range from analysis of gene expression in single cells through integrative control of motility and visceral sensation in intact animals and human subjects. The presentations will focus on state of the art techniques in molecular, cellular and systems biology and advanced imaging methods. Workshop attendance will be limited to 25 participants to maintain a low attendee to faculty ratio. The workshop is targeted at young investigators who have recently made the transition from a training position to independent investigator and do not yet have substantial funding or who are currently in a training position but anticipate moving on to an independent faculty position within one year of the workshop date. The goal of the workshop is to provide participants with an objective critique of modern research methods in neurogastroenterology. Presenters will provide an overview of the technical details of the approaches, their appropriate use and also the major shortcomings or limitations of individual methods. Workshop attendees will be provided with a course syllabus which will contain the text and slides of each presentation. There will also be a post-workshop reception where attendees will have the opportunity to meet the speakers in an informal setting. This will help the attendees develop a network of professional contacts who can help the young investigator in the career development process. [unreadable] [unreadable]